Ακαδημία Κάλεν
by emerald eyes 1987
Summary: Η Μπέλα Σουάν επιστρέφει στο Φορκς για να τελειώσει το λύκειο. Μπαίνει στην Ακαδημία Κάλεν και εκεί γνωρίζει τον γοητευτικό γιο του Διευθυντή.Όμως γιατί την ελκύει τόσο; Και γιατί αισθάνεται πως πίσω από την τέλεια συμπεριφορά κρύβεται κάτι άλλο;
1. Αρχή

Κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο κρατώντας το τσιγάρο στο χέρι του. Τα μπρονζέ του μαλλιά ανέμισαν λίγο από το απαλό αεράκι.

«Τι ξέρουμε για τη νέα κοπέλα;»

«Όχι, πολλά. Είναι η κόρη του διοικητή και ήρθε στην πόλη πριν λίγες μέρες. Η μητέρα της ξαναπαντρεύτηκε και μετακόμισε με τον νέο της άντρα στο Φοίνιξ»

«Και τι κάνει εδώ; Στου διαόλου το κέρατο;», πήρε μία γερή ρουφηξιά από το τσιγάρο του.

«Μάλλον ήθελε να τους αφήσει μόνους τους. Ο Τζάσπερ μου είπε που την είδε πως φαίνεται πολύ γλυκιά και αθώα», τόνισε τις τελευταίες λέξεις τραβώντας του την προσοχή.

«Δηλαδή;»

«Καστανά μαλλιά, σώμα με απαλές καμπύλες, χωρίς κάτι υπερβολικό και με το βλέμμα ενός ελαφιού»

«Ελαφιού;», έγλυψε τα χείλη του.

«Ναι, νομίζω πως είναι ακριβώς ότι ψάχνουμε αδελφέ»

«Νομίζω πως θα συμφωνήσω. Ανυπομονώ να γνωρίσω το ελαφάκι μας και να παίξω μαζί του»

«Μη ξεχνάς πως θέλω να παίξω και εγώ, Ρομπ»

«Μην ανησυχείς Έντουαρντ θα παίξουμε και οι δύο», έσβησε το τσιγάρο στο περβάζι και το πέταξε στον κήπο.


	2. Η γνωριμία

Μπέλα POV

Παρατήρησα με προσοχή όλες τις λεπτομέρειες του κτιρίου καθώς ο Τσάρλι με έφερνε με το περιπολικό. Μου είχε εξηγήσει πριν έρθω πως θα ήταν καλή ιδέα να πάω στην Ακαδημία Κάλεν και μάλιστα εσώκλειστη τις καθημερινές, μια και εκείνος θα έκανε αρκετές νυχτερινές βάρδιες.

Βέβαια μου υποσχέθηκε πως τα Σαβ/κα θα τα περνάγαμε μαζί. Απλώς είχε θεωρήσει πως ήταν καλή ευκαιρία για μένα και για την μετέπειτα αίτηση για το κολλέγιο η φοίτησή μου στην ακαδημία. Ο Κάρλαιλ Κάλεν ήταν φίλος του και δεν υπήρξε πρόβλημα στην αποδοχή μου στην ακαδημία χωρίς την ανάγκη να πληρώσει τίποτα.

Οι καλοί μου βαθμοί και οι συστατικές επιστολές είχαν σίγουρα βοηθήσει στο να μου δοθεί η υποτροφία πιο εύκολα. Μακάρι να μην απογοήτευα κανέναν. Μπορεί ο φίλος του πατέρα μου να είχε μεγάλη οικονομική άνεση, αυτό όμως δε σήμαινε πως ήθελα να νιώθω πως έκανε κάποια φιλανθρωπία. Ήθελα να αποδείξω την αξία μου.

Ένας από τους μόνιμους υπαλλήλους μας συνάντησε στην είσοδο.

«Καλημέρα Τόμας»

«Καλημέρα Τσάρλι. Να υποθέσω πως αυτή είναι η μικρή Ιζαμπέλα; Πόσο μεγάλωσες. Ο πατέρας σου μιλάει κάθε μέρα για σένα», έριξα μια ματιά στον Τσάρλι. Ήταν κάτι που δεν περίμενα από τον πατέρα μου. Στράφηκα στον Τόμας χαμογελώντας.

«Για την ακρίβεια είναι Μπέλα. Και ευχαριστώ πολύ. Ελπίζω να μην απογοητεύσω κανένα»

«Λοιπόν έλα να σε πάω στο δωμάτιο σου. Τσάρλι θα την φέρω μετά στο γραφείο του Κάρλαιλ για να συζητήσετε. Εντάξει;», ο πατέρας μου έγνεψε και ακολούθησα πρόθυμα τον Τόμας.

Το εσωτερικό του σχολείου ήταν εντυπωσιακό. Ήταν λες και βρισκόμουν σε ένα χώρο που ήταν συνδυασμός κάποιου μεγάλου πανεπιστημίου, όπως το Χάρβαρντ και μίας έπαυλης. Υπήρχαν διάφοροι πίνακες και ασπρόμαυρες φωτογραφίες από τη λέσχη φωτογραφίας μου εξήγησε ο Τόμας.

«Θα είναι καλή ιδέα να συμμετάσχεις σε κάποια από τις λέσχες. Έχουμε λέσχη μουσικής, χορού, ζωγραφικής. Ότι θελήσεις», η ακαδημία θα πρέπει να ήταν πραγματικά για πολύ ευκατάστατες οικογένειες.

«Γιατί ο κύριος Κάλεν άνοιξε την ακαδημία εδώ πέρα; Δε θα ήταν πιο λογικό να την ανοίξει σε μια μεγάλη πόλη; Έτσι θα έρχονταν πιο άνετα περισσότεροι μαθητές»,

«Μπα, το Φορκς είναι μία μικρή πόλη οπότε προσφέρει απομόνωση και ασφάλεια. Ο κύριος Κάλεν επιθυμεί να προσφέρει την ευκαιρία για μία ήρεμη χρονιά χωρίς την πιθανότητα σκανδάλων για τις οικογένειες. Οι κοιτώνες επιτρέπουν στους μαθητές να φοιτούν άνετα στο σχολείο και δεν υπάρχει θέμα που θα βρίσκονται μακριά από τους γονείς τους», ο Τόμας άνοιξε την πόρτα του δωματίου μου.

Έμεινα άφωνη. Περίμενα να δω ένα μικρό δωμάτιο σαν κλουβί μια και ήμουν με υποτροφία εδώ πέρα αλλά συνέβαινε το ακριβώς αντίθετο. Το δωμάτιο ήταν άνετο, φωτεινό, βαμμένο σε παστέλ αποχρώσεις. Ένα άνετο κρεβάτι που υποψιαζόμουν πως θα ήταν αρκετά μαλακό, ένα μεγάλο γραφείο με ένα λάπτοπ και μία μικρή βιβλιοθήκη που με περίμενε για να την γεμίσω.

«Λοιπόν αφήνω τις βαλίτσες σου εδώ. Ο κύριος Κάλεν ζήτησε να σου δοθεί ένα δωμάτιο χωρίς συγκάτοικο για να είσαι πιο άνετα. Είπε πως αν μοιάζεις στον πατέρα σου θα θέλεις την ησυχία σου. Απλώς θα μοιράζεσαι το μπάνιο με κάποιο άλλο άτομο. Για να ξέρεις στην ανατολική πτέρυγα είναι οι γυναικείοι κοιτώνες και στη δυτική οι ανδρικοί. Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα στο να έχεις επισκέψεις ή να κάνεις επισκέψεις στα άλλα δωμάτια, αλλά απαγορεύεται αυστηρά να κοιμηθείς σε δωμάτιο που ανήκει στους ανδρικούς κοιτώνες. Κατανοητό;»

«Ναι», έριξα μία ματιά τριγύρω. Δεν είχα προλάβει να προσέξω όλες τις λεπτομέρειες. Είχε μέχρι και ένα μικρό στερεοφωνικό στο κομοδίνο.

«Λοιπόν, ξέρω πως θα θέλεις να τακτοποιήσεις τα πράγματά σου αλλά θα πρέπει να πάμε πρώτα στο γραφείο του κύριο Κάλεν. Έλα», τον ακολούθησα λίγο απρόθυμα. Το δωμάτιο ήταν πιο μεγάλο και από αυτό που είχα στο σπίτι με την Ρενέ. Δεν ήθελα να το αφήσω.

Προχωρήσαμε στους διαδρόμους καθώς ο Τόμας μου εξηγούσε τι βρισκόταν που και μου υπενθύμισε πως τα μαθήματα θα άρχιζαν μετά το πρωινό στις 9 το πρωί. Την ενημέρωση του την διέκοψε το γουόκι τόκι που κουβαλούσε.

«Ναι; Υπάρχει πρόβλημα στον στάβλο; Ναι έρχομαι αμέσως. Μπέλα, θα πρέπει να πας μόνη σου στο γραφείο. Προχωράς ίσια, θα στρίψεις δεξιά και μετά αριστερά και θα ανέβεις τις σκάλες, μετά ακολούθησε την πινακίδα και θα φτάσεις στο γραφείο του Διευθυντή εντάξει;», έγνεψα θετικά και τον είδα να φεύγει τρέχοντας. Στάβλοι; Μάλλον η ακαδημία ήταν πολύ πιο μεγάλη από ότι νόμιζα αρχικά.

Προχώρησα και έστριψα δεξιά όπως μου είπε. Τη στιγμή όμως που πήγα να στρίψω αριστερά συγκρούστηκα με κάποιον και έπεσα κάτω.

«Ωχ», μουρμούρισα. Μπράβο Μπέλα. Ατυχήματα από την πρώτη μέρα.

«Με συγχωρείτε, δεσποινίς», άκουσα μία βελούδινη φωνή και στράφηκα να κοιτάξω το άτομο με το οποίο συγκρούστηκα. Μου κόπηκε η ανάσα. Μπρονζέ μαλλιά και υπέροχα σμαραγδένια μάτια στα οποία θα μπορούσα να βυθιστώ για ώρες. Ήταν ένας Άδωνης. Και το βλέμμα που μου έριξε με έκανε να κοκκινίσω.

Φαινόταν απολογητικό αλλά υπήρχε και κάτι άλλο σα να με εξέταζε από την κορυφή έως τα νύχια. Ευτυχώς που δε φόραγα τη στολή ακόμα, δεν ένιωθα άνετα με φούστες αλλά φόραγα ένα καλό τζιν και την μπλε μπλούζα που μου είχε κάνει δώρο η Ρενέ. Το δώρο γενεθλίων μου λίγο πιο νωρίς μια και δε θα τα γιόρταζα μαζί της.

Μου χαμογέλασε και ένιωθα να κοκκινίζω περισσότερο. Έσκυψε και μου έδωσε το χέρι του για να σηκωθώ από κάτω. Μύριζε κανέλα και κάτι άλλο, ήταν υπέροχο άρωμα. Έπιασα διστακτικά το χέρι του ήταν απαλό. Άραγε ήταν τόσο απαλό και το υπόλοιπο … μα καλά τι σκέφτομαι;

Σηκώθηκα και άρχισα νευρικά να τινάζω όποια τυχόν σκόνη είχε κολλήσει στο μαύρο τζιν. Πρόσεξα πως με συνέχιζε να με κοιτάει. Έπρεπε να πω κάτι.

«Εγώ μάλλον θα πρέπει να ζητάω συγνώμη. Είναι η πρώτη μου μέρα εδώ και έπρεπε να είμαι περισσότερο προσεχτική. Είμαι η Μπέλα επί τη ευκαιρία», και του έδωσα το χέρι μου.

Το έπιασε με το δεξί του και το έφερε κοντά στο στόμα του. Τα χείλη του χάιδεψαν απαλά το δέρμα και ανατρίχιασα πάλι.

«Γοητευμένος, Μπέλα.», το όνομά μου ακούστηκε σα μελωδία από το στόμα του. «Έντουαρντ Κάλεν»


	3. Θα με αφήσεις να σου δείξω

Έντουαρντ POV

Και ήμουν πραγματικά γοητευμένος. Η Μπέλα είχε πολλές δυνατότητες. Σεξ στο κρεβάτι, σεξ στο τζακούζι, σεξ πάνω σε ένα από τα θρανία του σχολείου, σεξ στο πίσω κάθισμα του Βόλβο, ήθελα να μαγαρίσω το δώρο που είχε κάνει ο Κάρλαιλ για τα γενέθλιά μου. Άφησα τα μάτια μου να σταθούν για μια στιγμή στο στήθος της. Αν ήμουν ο Ρομπ σίγουρα τα μάτια θα είχαν σταθεί περισσότερο και θα είχα γλύψει τα χείλη μου από ανυπομονησία.

«Σας βλέπω για πρώτη φορά στη σχολείο μας δεσποινίς. Είσαστε καινούρια μαθήτρια;», έπρεπε να παίξω το ρόλο του ευγενικού ιππότη. Τον μισούσα αυτό το ρόλο αλλά για να κρατήσω τη θέση μου στην ακαδημία με κύρος και γόητρο έπρεπε να το κάνω. Περίμενα να ακούσω την απάντησή της. Φαινόταν τόσο ήσυχη και συγκρατημένη. Σίγουρα όταν θα καταλήγαμε οι τρεις μας στο κρεβάτι στο τέλος δε θα ίσχυε το παραπάνω.

«Ω, ναι. Ήρθα με τον πατέρα μου σήμερα. Άφησα τα πράγματα στο δωμάτιο και τώρα πήγαινα να δω τον κύριο … Κάλεν!! Ω, συγνώμη. Είσαι ο γιος του. Δεν το ήξερα», και δεν ήμουν ο μόνος του γιος γλυκιά μου αλλά αυτό δε χρειαζόταν να το μάθεις τώρα.

«Θα θέλατε να σας συνοδέψω στο γραφείο του πατέρα μου. Δεν είναι πολύ μακριά», της πρότεινα το χέρι μου για να το πιάσει αγκαζέ. Το πήρε διστακτικά και με κοίταξε. Μμμ, ωραίο κοκκίνισμα, αλλά σίγουρα θα προτιμήσω αυτό που θα έχει όταν θα την βάλω κάτω και…

«Έντουαρντ;» είχαμε αρχίσει να προχωράμε τις σκάλες προς το γραφείο.

«Ναι, δεσποινίς Σουάν;»

«Μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Μπέλα ξέρεις και να μου μιλάς στον ενικό», θα προτιμούσα το μωρό μου και να σου μιλάω βρώμικα αλλά έχουμε καιρό για αυτό.

«Κανένα πρόβλημα Μπέλα. Απλώς έχω μάθει από τον πατέρα μου να φέρομαι με ευγένεια σε μία κυρία», και άλλες τέτοιες μαλακίες.

Φτάσαμε στο γραφείο του Κάρλαιλ. Χτύπησα την πόρτα και αφού απάντησε άνοιξα την πόρτα στην Μπέλα.

«Προηγούνται οι κυρίες», μου χαμογέλασε και πέρασε. Στο γραφείο βρισκόταν ο διοικητής Σουάν και ο Κάρλαιλ.

«Έντουαρντ, δεν ήξερα πως είχες έρθει στη σχολή. Νόμιζα πως ήσουν με τον αδελφό σου»

«Ήρθα πριν από λίγη ώρα πατέρα. Ήθελα να δω τι κάνετε και να σας ρωτήσω κάποια πράγματα για τη νέα σχολική χρονιά. Στο δρόμο μου βρήκα την νέα μας μαθήτρια και είπα να την φέρω. Διοικητή Σουάν η κόρη σας είναι πανέμορφη», να δω πως θα απαντήσει ο γέρος που φλερτάρω την κόρη του με τα πιο 'ευγενή' αισθήματα.

«Α, ωραία Έντουαρντ. Από ότι βλέπω Μπέλα γνώρισες τον γιο μου. Είναι ο πρόεδρος του σχολείου με πολλά βραβεία. Το καμάρι μου θα έλεγα», ναι Καρλάιλ συνέχισε. Πραγματικά είμαι περίεργος να δω πως θα αντιδράσεις όταν μάθεις πως όλα αυτά ήταν ψέματα. Πλησίασε την Μπέλα και την κοίταξε με νοσταλγία σχεδόν.

«Δε το πιστεύω πόσο μεγάλωσες. Σε θυμόμουν 5 χρονών που σε είχε φέρει ο πατέρας σου στο Φορκς. Να υποθέσω δε με θυμάσαι», η Μπέλα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι. Τον κοιτούσε με θαυμασμό. Όλοι κοιτούσαν με θαυμασμό τον Καρλάιλ. Ψηλός, με γαλανά μάτια, λίγο παραπάνω από 35. Ακόμα αρκετές από τις μαθήτριες από το σχολείο είχαν θελήσει να τον ρίξουν στο κρεβάτι

Δυστυχώς δεν τα κατάφεραν. Πόσο θα ήθελα να είχα κανένα βίντεο με τον ευγενή 'πατέρα' να πηδάει μία κοπέλα που θα μπορούσε να είναι κόρη του και να το δει η Έσμε ή αλλιώς η τσούλα όπως τη φωνάζαμε εγώ και ο Ρομπ όταν ήμασταν μόνοι. Αλλά όχι. Ο Κάρλαιλ την λάτρευε πιο πολύ και από μας. Δεν είχε κοιτάξει ποτέ τη μάνα μου όπως κοίταζε εκείνη και τον μισούσα για αυτό.

Πρόσεξα πως ο διοικητής με κοιτούσε έντονα. Ουπς, ξέχασα πως έχω ρεσιτάλ απόψε.

«Πατέρα, αφού η Μπέλα είναι οικογενειακή φίλη θα ήθελα να αναλάβω προσωπικά την ξενάγησή της στο σχολείο και να την βοηθήσω να προσαρμοστεί στο πρόγραμμα εδώ πέρα», στράφηκα στην Μπέλα.

«Έχουμε τρομερές λέσχες στην ακαδημία ξέρεις, οτιδήποτε φανταστείς»

«Ακόμα και για βιβλία;», ρώτησε χιουμοριστικά. Για το Κάμα Σούτρα προτιμώ όπως ο αδελφός μου το οπτικοακουστικό υλικό.

«Βιβλία, μουσική, ζωγραφική. Έχεις κάνει ποτέ ιππασία;», έγνεψε αρνητικά. «Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα την λατρέψεις», θα κάνουμε πολύ εξάσκηση στο να καβαλάς…

«Ο Έντουαρντ είναι μέλος σχεδόν σε όλες τις λέσχες. Δε ξέρω πως τα καταφέρνει και είναι τόσο καλός σε όλα», ίσως επειδή εγώ είμαι καλός στα περισσότερα και σε ότι δεν είμαι αφήνω τον Ρομπ να αναλάβει δράση;

«Αλήθεια πως τα καταφέρνεις;», ρώτησε ο διοικητής.

«Με επιμονή και σκληρή δουλειά κύριε Σουάν», του χαμογέλασα. «Έχω ως παράδειγμα τον πατέρα μου», παράδειγμα προς αποφυγή.

Ο διοικητής με κοίταξε έντονα. Ήξερε για τον δίδυμο αδελφό μου και μάλιστα τον είχε συλλάβει δύο φορές. Τη μια φορά επειδή οδηγούσε μεθυσμένος και τη δεύτερη λόγω ταχύτητας. Αυτό νόμιζε βέβαια. Εγώ ήμουν αυτός που είχε αδυναμία στο να τρέχει αλλά αυτό δε το λέμε στο διοικητή Σουάν.

Θυμάμαι τον Ρομπ που έπρεπε να παίξει το ρόλο του καλού παιδιού μέχρι να βγω έξω. Δε ξέρω ποιος είχε εκνευριστεί περισσότερο εκείνη τη φορά. Εγώ που πέρασα όλο το απόγευμα στο κρατητήριο ή εκείνος που έπρεπε να παίξει το ρόλο του καλού παιδιού και να κάτσει για το καθιερωμένο δείπνο με την Έσμε λέγοντάς της κοπλιμέντα.

Ίσως από τότε είχαμε βάλει στόχο το διοικητή. Να του την φέρουμε με τον δικό μας μοναδικό τρόπο. Και η ευκαιρία ήρθε ως μάννα εξ ουρανού. Η γλυκιά του αθώα κόρη θα γινόταν η κορυφή στο τρίγωνό μας. Θα την διαφθείραμε και έτσι όπως την έβλεπα κάτι μου έλεγε πως θα την κρατούσαμε στο τέλος και δε θα την ξεφορτωνόμασταν όπως τη Τζέσικα.

Μπλιαχ, τόσο πρόθυμη και τόσο άχρηστη στο κρεβάτι. Ούτε μία πίπα δε μπορούσε να πάρει η ηλίθια αλλά μας είχε λατρέψει. Βέβαια τι κρίμα που ήταν τώρα κλεισμένη στο ψυχιατρείο για απόπειρα αυτοκτονίας. Η Έσμε είχε σοκαριστεί με ότι είχε συμβεί στην ανιψιά της. Αχ, η εκδίκηση είναι γλυκιά.

«Πατέρα έχετε έτοιμο το πρόγραμμα της Μπέλα για να της κάνω την ξενάγηση; Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα έχετε πολλά πράγματα να κάνετε», μου χαμογέλασε.

«Ναι, αγόρι μου. Μπέλα κορίτσι μου αυτό είναι το πρόγραμμά σου», της έδωσε το χαρτί. Ήλπιζα πως θα ήμασταν στα περισσότερα μαθήματα μαζί. Περισσότερες ευκαιρίες για να χρησιμοποιήσω τη γοητεία μου και να την κάνω να με ερωτευτεί. Εγώ είχα αδυναμία στην αποπλάνηση και ο Ρομπ στο σεξ. Δε λέω και εγώ έχω αδυναμία. Αλλά δεν έχει μεγαλύτερη γοητεία όλη η προετοιμασία μέχρι το θήραμα να πέσει στα χέρια σου;

«Βέβαια είναι κρίμα που δε θα είσαι το Σαβ/κο στην ακαδημία αλλά καταλαβαίνω πως θα θέλεις να δεις τον πατέρα σου», γαμώτο! Αυτό σήμαινε πως θα έπρεπε να ανεχτώ περισσότερο τον μπάτσο για να την ρίξω στο κρεβάτι. Θα το έπαιρνα ως πρόσκληση. Ο Ρομπ θα πέθαινε στα γέλια με την ιδέα πως θα έμπαινε σαν το 'καλό' παιδί στο σπίτι του Τσάρλι και εκείνος δε θα είχε ιδέα πως θα ήταν το παιδί που είχε συλλάβει.

«Είμαι σίγουρος πατέρα πως δε θα ήταν σωστό να κρατάμε μακριά την Μπέλα από τον πατέρα της. Πότε θα έχει την ευκαιρία να τον δει;»

«Ο γιος μου, πάντοτε διπλωμάτης και με τη σωστή φράση αμέσως», απάντησε εκείνος.

«Ευχαριστώ πατέρα», μπορούμε να τελειώνουμε γιατί έχω σκυλοβαρεθεί; Είδα τον διοικητή να πλησιάζει την Μπέλα.

«Λοιπόν Μπέλα κορίτσι μου θα ήθελα να μιλήσω λίγο με τον Κάρλαιλ. Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει η ακαδημία. Τι λέω έχει μία τεράστια βιβλιοθήκη, πώς να μη σου αρέσει; Αν υπάρχει οποιοδήποτε πρόβλημα θέλω να έρθεις κατευθείαν στον Κάρλαιλ. Εντάξει;»

«Εντάξει μπαμπά», και τον αγκάλιασε. Τι συγκινητική οικογενειακή σκηνή. Τα χαρτομάντιλα τώρα.

«Θα σε δω το Σαβ/κο», και την άφησε. Πλησίασα τη Μπέλα και πρότεινα το χέρι μου για αγκαζέ πάλι.

«Δεσποινίς μου είσαστε έτοιμη για την ξενάγησή σας»

«Ναι, Έντουαρντ», μου χαμογέλασε και πήρε το χέρι μου. Είχε ωραίο χαμόγελο. Δεν ήταν ψεύτικο. Ήταν γλυκό και αληθινό παρόλο που ήξερε πως είχα χρησιμοποιήσει τον πληθυντικό ευγενείας ως αστείο.

Της άνοιξα την πόρτα και άρχισα την ξενάγηση στο σχολείο, στο βασίλειο το δικό μου και του Ρομπ όποτε είχε όρεξη να έρθει παριστάνοντας εμένα.

Της έδειξα τις αίθουσες με τα μηχανήματα τελευταίας τεχνολογίας. Σίγουρα εντυπωσιάστηκε. Αλλά λάτρεψε τη βιβλιοθήκη. Την είδα να χαϊδεύει απαλά τα εξώφυλλα και να αναστενάζει μυρίζοντας την γνώριμη μυρωδιά του χαρτιού. Μήπως ήταν διεστραμμένο που με έφτιαχνε που την έβλεπα να συμπεριφέρεται έτσι με τα βιβλία.

Την είδα να κόβεται με το χαρτί και να βάζει αυτόματα το δάχτυλο στο στόμα για να ρουφήξει το αίμα. Διέγραψε το τελευταίο σχόλιο. Μπέλα + βιβλία = πρόβλημα για τον Εντουάρντο. Κάτω αγόρι.

Την τράβηξα λίγο γρήγορα από τη βιβλιοθήκη γιατί δεν ήξερα άμα θα μπορούσα να συγκρατηθώ και δεν ήθελα να την κολλήσω από την πρώτη μέρα στα ράφια. Αυτά ούτε ο Ρομπ δε τα έκανε. Της έδειξα την αίθουσα ζωγραφικής και φτάσαμε στην αγαπημένη αίθουσα εμένα και του αδελφού μου. Στην αίθουσα μουσικής.

Ο Ρομπ ήταν τέλειος στη κιθάρα και εγώ στο πιάνο. Βέβαια σήμερα θα έκανα το πρώτο βήμα για την αποπλάνηση του γλυκού μας κοριτσιού. Δεν ήξερα άμα θα άντεχα μήνες χωρίς σεξ και τώρα που την είχα βάλει στο μάτι δεν ήθελα να πηδήξω παρά μόνο εκείνη.

«Έντουαρντ, δε νομίζω πως με ενδιαφέρει η λέσχη μουσικής. Φοβάμαι πως θα καταστρέψω κανένα από τα όργανα», μόνο το δικό μου από την αναμονή κοπελιά.

«Έλα Μπέλα, σε παρακαλώ; Η μουσική είναι ο πιο όμορφος έκφρασης άσε με να σου δείξω. Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα σου αρέσει», και αυτό το πίστευα. Η μουσική ήταν θεραπεία. Όποτε είχα νεύρα ή ήμουν στις μαύρες μου το πιάνο δεν με είχε απογοητεύσει ποτέ.

«Δε θέλω να μάθω πιάνο ή βιολί»

«Ποιος είπε πως θα σου δείξω κάτι τέτοιο. Κάτσε σε παρακαλώ», την χαμογέλασα στραβά και ήταν κάτω από τον έλεγχό μου. Ωραία. Έφερα το μουσικό όργανο που ταίριαζε για την αρχή της αποπλάνησής μου.

«Κόντρα μπάσο; Αστειεύεσαι. Αυτό το πράγμα είναι τεράστιο»

«Δε χρειάζεται να το κουβαλάς μόνο να το παίξεις. Άνοιξε τα πόδια σου», με κοίταξε σα χάνος για λίγο. «Το κόντρα μπάσο μπαίνει ξέρεις ανάμεσα από τα πόδια», τα άνοιξε λίγο και της έδωσα το όργανο. Το κράτησε σφιχτά και πήρε το δοξάρι.

«Και τώρα τι κάνω; Πήγε να δοκιμάσει λίγο αλλά τα γρατσουνίσματα θα τρόμαζαν και το ροντβάιλερ του Ρομπ»

«Άσε με να σου δείξω», έκατσα από πίσω της και κόλλησα ελαφρώς το σώμα μου πάνω της. Άκουσα την ανάσα της να κόβεται. Πίεσα το κόντρα μπάσο περισσότερο πάνω της και αυτό έκανε τα πόδια της να ανοίξουν περισσότερο.

«Χαλάρωσε τώρα», της ψιθύρισα. «Πιάσε το δοξάρι σταθερά, χωρίς να το σφίγγεις πολύ», είχε κλείσει τα μάτια της και έκανε ότι της είπα μηχανικά. Πήρα τα χέρια της στα δικά μου. Το δεξί έπιασε απαλά τον καρπό της και τα δάχτυλά μου ακουμπούσαν σταθερά πάνω από τα δικά της.

«Έτοιμη;», ψιθύρισα.

«Ναι», μουρμούρισε εκείνη. Χαμογέλασα και άρχισα να παίζω απαλά το αγαπημένο μου κομμάτι από την ταινία Cruel Intentions. Μμμ, πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. Μύριζε υπέροχα φράουλα και φρέζια; Όπως η μητέρα μου.

Αν έπαιζα εγώ θα είχα σταματήσει εκείνη τη στιγμή με αυτό που συνειδητοποίησα αλλά η Μπέλα είχε το δοξάρι και συνέχισε να παίζει επαναλαμβάνοντας τις κινήσεις που είχα κάνει πιο πριν. Μουρμούριζε την μελωδία και απολάμβανα τον ήχο και τη ζέστη από το σώμα της πάνω μου. Ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της χαλαρά πίσω στο στέρνο μου και συνέχισε για λίγα ακόμα λεπτά.

«Έντουαρντ, έχεις δίκιο. Είναι υπέροχο», τα μάτια της στράφηκαν για να με κοιτάξουν. Μάτια σοκολατί γλυκά που είχαν σκοτεινιάσει τώρα. «Ποτέ δε θα μπορούσα να φανταστώ πως το να παίζεις, να εκφράζεσαι με την μουσική θα μπορούσε να είναι τόσο υπέροχο. Σ' ευχαριστώ» Εκείνη τη στιγμή ήθελα να την φιλήσω. Απλώς να την φιλήσω. Πως γίνεται αυτό;

Δε ξέρω πως την κοίταζα αλλά την είδα πάλι να κοκκινίζει απαλά. Τα μάτια της έπεσαν στα χείλη μου και ξαναγύρισαν να κοιτάξουν τα δικά μου μάτια. Τα χείλη της πλησίασαν αργά και κάλυψα την απόσταση χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό. Το φιλί ήταν αθώο αλλά οι σκέψεις μου δεν ήταν καθόλου αθώες. Την φαντάστηκα να φοράει φόρεμα και να παίζει το κόντρα μπάσο. Ένα φόρεμα που θα τόνιζε το σώμα της σε όλα τα σωστά σημεία.

«Μπέλα…»

«Συγνώμη. Δε ξέρω τι με έπιασε Έντουαρντ», την ένιωσα να μετακινείται και να σηκώνεται από το κάθισμα. «Είμαι σίγουρη πως η κοπέλα σου θα θυμώσει με αυτό που συνέβη» Η κοπέλα μου; Τι στο διάολο λέει;

«Ποια κοπέλα μου;»

«Εε, δεν έχεις κοπέλα;»

«Πως σου ήρθε αυτό Μπέλα;»

«Υπέθεσα πως κάποιος σαν εσένα θα έχει σχέση», χαμογέλασα.

«Όχι, δεν έχω Μπέλα. Δεν έτυχε αλλά με ενδιαφέρει ένα άτομο αρκετά. Πρέπει να το παραδεχτώ»

«Θα είναι πολύ τυχερή», μουρμούρισε. Α, χαζό μου ελαφάκι. Έγλειψα τα χείλη μου ασυναίσθητα. Ψυχραιμία Έντουαρντ. Πρέπει να παίξεις το ρόλο σου.

«Θα πρέπει να πω πως εγώ θα είμαι ο τυχερός αν θα με αφήσει να την πλησιάσω και την ξεναγήσω στον κόσμο μου», ήμουν σίγουρος πλέον ότι την ήθελα. Κάλυψα την απόσταση που είχε δημιουργήσει και της έπιασα το χέρι.

«Μπέλα θα με αφήσεις να σου δείξω τον κόσμο μου;»


	4. Κάτω αγόρι!

Έντουαρντ POV

Και εκείνη τη στιγμή βρήκαν γαμώτο να περάσουν η Άλις με τον Τζάσπερ. Ίσως όμως ήταν προς το καλύτερο όταν είδα το ζευγάρι 'το κάνουμε σαν κουνέλια' να μπαίνει στην αίθουσα. Ήδη είχα βγει εκτός προγράμματος. Η Μπέλα μου έβγαζε τον πραγματικό μου εαυτό. Εντάξει όχι τον πραγματικό αλλά κάποιον που πλησίαζε περισσότερο σε αυτό που ήμουν πραγματικά.

Ο Τζάσπερ μου έριξε μια ματιά για να καταλάβει ποιος ήμουν. Η ανάσα μου ήταν λίγο κοφτή και για μια στιγμή νόμιζε πως ήμουν ο Ρομπ.

«Έντ;», το κλασικό τεστ του Τζάσπερ και του Έμμετ για να δουν ποιος ήταν ποιος.

«Τζάζ;», αν απαντούσα έτσι με λίγη ειρωνεία καταλάβαινε πως ήμουν εγώ.

«Αα!!! Είσαι η νέα μαθήτρια στο σχολείο. Γεια. Με λένε Άλις Μαίρη Μπράντον. Τα έχω με αυτό τον υπέροχο θεό από πίσω και λατρεύω τα ψώνια. Εσένα πως σε λένε; Ιζαμπέλα νομίζω;», τα είπε όλα αυτά κουνώντας έντονα πάνω κάτω το χέρι της Μπέλα. Έριξα μια ματιά στον Τζάσπερ. Πάλι κόκα, φίλε;

Η Άλις ήταν μια χαρά κορίτσι παλιά. Είχε βέβαια ένα πρόβλημα με τα ψώνια. Για την ακρίβεια μία εμμονή αλλά κατά τα αλλά ήταν μια χαρά κορίτσι. Ήταν ερωτευμένη με τον Τζάσπερ από την πρώτη μέρα που τον είχε αντικρύσει αλλά εκείνος άρχισε να της δείχνει ενδιαφέρον από πέρυσι. Στο πρώτο ραντεβού που βγήκαν η Άλις Μπράντον έχασε την παρθενιά της μαζί του στο αυτοκίνητό του. Ο Τζάσπερ είχε μείνει λίγο μια και ήξερε πως εκείνη δεν είχε βγει ποτέ με κανένα. Ειδικά όταν η Άλις δε στάθηκε μόνο σε ένα γύρο. 3 γύροι σεξ και 2 πίπες μετά η Άλις είχε γίνει επίσημα η κοπέλα του.

Ήταν πραγματικά αχώριστοι. Πολύ χαρούμενο άτομο αν και μερικές φορές το παράκανε με τη δόση από την κοκαΐνη. Μία κακιά συνήθεια που κόλλησε από κείνον. Μερικές φορές που είχαμε κάτσει να το συζητήσουμε του τόνισα πως η Άλις είχε αρχίσει να δείχνει σημάδια εθισμού και καλό θα ήταν να ελέγξει πόση κόκα έκανε κάθε φορά. Ούτως η άλλως έλεγε πως την αγαπούσε. Αγάπη σημαίνει να προσέχεις και να στηρίζεις το άτομο με το οποίο είσαι μαζί. Αυτό έλεγε η μάνα μου. Κάτι που δεν είχε κάνει ο Κάρλαιλ με την μάνα μου.

Για αυτό εγώ δεν αγαπούσα καμία από τις κοπέλες με τις οποίες ήμουν μαζί. Ο σκοπός ήταν σεξ και ίσως καμιά φορά καμιά εκδίκηση ή εκβιασμός αλλά ποτέ βαθύτερα αισθήματα. Είδα τη Μπέλα να μου χαμογελάει. Της χαμογέλασα και εγώ.

«Εντάξει Άλις. Έλα στο δωμάτιό μου και καθώς θα τακτοποιώ τα πράγματα θα μου πεις όλα τα κουτσομπολιά και θα συνεχίσεις την ανάκρισή σου», φαίνεται την είχε πάρει χαμπάρι αλλά δεν είχε θυμώσει μαζί της. Αντίθετα διασκέδαζε με τη συμπεριφορά της Άλις.

«Ανάκριση; Ποια ανάκριση; Δε καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς Μπέλα;», έκανε αθώα εκείνη αλλά ύστερα άρχισαν να γελάνε και οι δύο μαζί. Ήταν ήδη φίλες και θα έβλεπε το δωμάτιό της. Εγώ πότε θα την έβλεπα στο κρεβάτι της; Κουλουριασμένη φορώντας ένα σορτσάκι και ένα τοπάκι. Ίσως με ένα βιβλίο στο χέρι να μου κάνει νόημα να πλησιάσω αργά και να…

«Έντουαρντ; Πιο ήρεμα το βλέμμα. Θυμίζεις τον Ρομπ έτσι που στέκεσαι;», στράφηκα στο Τζάσπερ.

«Το ελαφάκι μου βγάζει αυτά τα συναισθήματα» του απάντησα ψιθυριστά. Δεν έπρεπε να μας ακούσουν τα κορίτσια.

«Στο είχα πει πως φαίνεται πολύ γλυκιά όμορφη σαν κοπέλα. Την είχα δει στο σούπερ μάρκετ. Είχε βοηθήσει μία γριούλα να πάει τα πράγματά της στο αυτοκίνητο»

«Άχρηστες πληροφορίες. Φρόντισε η Άλις να σου πει ότι θα μάθει για τη Μπέλα και ενημέρωσε τον Ρομπ μεθαύριο», ο Τζάσπερ έμεινε.

«Τι δε θα έρθεις; Ο Ρομπ μεθαύριο στο σχολείο; Πιστεύεις πως θα αντέξει να παίξει το ρόλο του καλού παιδιού τόσο σύντομα; Γιατί θα τον βάλεις;»

«Γιατί όταν θα την δει μεθαύριο με τη στολή για πρώτη φορά κάτι μου λέει πως δε θα είμαι ο μόνος στην οικογένεια που θα θέλει να πηδήξει μόνο εκείνη», είδα τις κοπέλες να μας πλησιάζουν και τις χαμογέλασα.

«Λοιπόν, παιδιά εγώ θα πρέπει να φύγω για να φέρω από το σπίτι κάποια πράγματα. Θα σας δω αύριο μία και καλή», ο Τζάσπερ με χαιρέτησε και η Άλις με αγκάλιασε. Περίμενα τώρα την αντίδραση της Μπέλα. Για να δω τι είχα καταφέρει μέχρι τώρα.

Με πλησίασε αργά και σηκώθηκε λίγο στις μύτες των ποδιών της για να με φιλήσει στο μάγουλό μου. Λίγο πριν απομακρυνθεί άκουσα να μου λέει με χαμηλή φωνή στο αυτί.

«Ανυπομονώ να μου δείξεις αύριο τον κόσμο σου Έντουαρντ», με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή χαμογελώντας και απομακρύνθηκε με την Άλις. Έριξα μια ματιά κάτω στο παντελόνι μου. Κάτω αγόρι!


	5. Ρομπ

Ρομπ POV

Πάρκαρα την Άστον Μάρτιν στο πάρκινγκ του σπιτιού. Δε θα ρίσκαρα το μωρό μου να πάθει κάτι με τίποτα. Μπήκα στο ασανσέρ και πάτησα το κουμπί για το ρετιρέ. Σιγά που θα πέρναγα να δω τον Κάρλαιλ και την τσουλάρα του. Η πόρτα του ασανσέρ άνοιξε ύστερα από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Έβαλα το κλειδί στην πόρτα και άκουσα αγκομαχητά.

Χμμ, μάλλον ο αδελφός μου διασκέδαζε με την Τάνια μέσα. Ίσως να τον συντρόφευα. Ένα γαμήσι με την Τάνια ικανοποιούσε και τους πιο δύσκολους και θα μπορούσα να πω πως μας είχε καλομάθει. Ήταν επαγγελματίας με όλη την έννοια της λέξεως σε αυτόν τον τομέα.

Τι ειρωνεία μία χυλόπιτα σε εισαγωγικά από τον Κάρλαιλ της είχε στοιχήσει τόσο πολύ. Δούλευε σαν οικιακή βοηθός στο σπίτι φροντίζοντας για όλες τις δουλειές από τα 18 της. Με το που είχε δει τον Κάρλαιλ τον είχε ερωτευτεί τρελά αλλά σεβόταν πως ήταν παντρεμένος με τη μάνα μας και δεν είχε κάνει τίποτα για να τον ρίξει στο κρεβάτι.

Βέβαια όταν ο Κάρλαιλ παράτησε τη μάνα μας στη πιο δύσκολη στιγμή της και διάλεξε να είναι με την τσουλάρα αυτά άλλαξαν. Έβαψε τα καστανόξανθα μαλλιά της σε μία απόχρωση ξανθοκόκκινη, έκανε μία πλαστική στήθους το D ικανοποιούσε και τον πιο δύσκολο άνδρα και άρχισε να φλερτάρει αβέρτα με όλους τους γνωστούς του. Σα να προσπαθούσε να πάρει ένα είδος εκδίκησης.

Βέβαια η καλύτερη εκδίκηση τελικά ήταν τη μέρα του γάμου του με την καινούρια 'αγαπημένη μας μητερούλα'. Είχε πιει αρκετά ποτήρια σαμπάνιας όπως είχαμε κάνει εγώ και ο Έντουαρντ. Όχι, ότι το έμαθε ποτέ ο Καρλάιλ πως τα δύο του αγόρια μόλις 14 χρονών είχαν μεθύσει για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή τους. Η προσοχή του ήταν στραμμένη μόνο στη τσουλάρα του.

Την είχα βρει στο δωμάτιο του Κάρλαιλ σύντομα και της Έσμε επισήμως να κλαίει και να βρίζει θεούς και δαίμονες. Όταν με είδε να μπαίνω είχε προσπαθήσει να σκουπίσει τα δάκρια αλλά σύντομα κατάλαβε πως δε χρειαζόταν να το κάνει. Ήξερε πως εγώ και ο Έντουαρντ δεν γουστάραμε την Έσμε. Η γαμημένη νταντά μας είχε κλέψει την οικογένεια, μας είχε καταστρέψει. Με πλησίασε και μου ψιθύρισε.

«Τους μισώ τόσο πολύ αυτή τη στιγμή», δε χρειάστηκε να μαντέψω για ποιους μιλούσε. Ένα χρόνο ήταν που δούλευε η Τάνια σε μας αλλά ήταν μία 'φίλη'. Το μοναδικό άτομο στο οποίο μπορούσαμε να στηριχθούμε. Ειδικά με αυτή την κωμωδία του γάμου. Ήταν 19 πλέον αλλά τόσο διαφορετική σε σχέση με την περασμένη χρονιά. «Θέλω να τους εκδικηθώ. Ειδικά εκείνον», πρόσθεσε. Φαινόταν πως κάποια ιδέα σχηματιζόταν στο μυαλό της.

«Θα κάνω ότι έχεις να προτείνεις», απάντησα κατευθείαν. Την εμπιστευόμουν. Με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή με βλέμμα ελαφρώς θολό από το αλκοόλ και με πλησίασε έντονα. Τα χείλη της άγγιξαν τα δικά μου απαλά και τράβηξε το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω για να δει την αντίδρασή μου.

Το φιλί δεν ήταν καθόλου αηδιαστικό. Καμία σχέση με τα φιλιά που βάζαμε σα στοίχημα με τα παιδιά της ηλικίας μας. Θύμιζε αλκοόλ και πίκρα. Δύο γεύσεις που είχα και εγώ στο δικό μου στόμα. Έκανα ένα βήμα μπροστά και την φίλησα και εγώ. Τα χείλη μου είχαν μείνει ακίνητα πάνω της δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω για πιο μετά. Ένιωσα τη γλώσσα της να βγαίνει από το στόμα της και να γλείφει τα χείλη μου. Είχε σκύψει ελαφρώς το κεφάλι για να με φτάσει. Περίμενα να μου πει τι έπρεπε να κάνω.

«Άνοιξε το στόμα σου», ψιθύρισε. Το έκανα και ένιωσα τη γλώσσα της μπαίνει στο στόμα μου. Άγγιξε τη δικιά μου γλώσσα δισταχτικά και έπαιξε λίγο μαζί της. Η αίσθηση ήταν περίεργη αλλά καθόλου αποκρουστική. Πήγα να ανταποκριθώ αλλά έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. Με κοίταξε πάλι. Το βλέμμα της δεν ήταν τόσο θολό πλέον. Τα μάτια της έκαιγαν από θυμό. Με αποφασιστικότητα άνοιξε το φερμουάρ του φορέματός της και το άφησε να πέσει στο πάτωμα.

Φόραγε μόνο μία κιλότα. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπα μία γυναίκα γυμνή, τόσο γυμνή και η ανάσα μου κόπηκε. Ένιωσε το όργανό μου να μεγαλώνει και να παίρνει ζωή με το θέαμα που είχε μπροστά του. Πρόσεξε το βλέμμα μου, το δισταγμό ενός εφήβου.

«Ρόμπερτ, μπορείς να φύγεις αν δε θέλεις να το κάνεις. Συγνώμη, που πήγα να σε βάλω να κάνεις κάτι που δεν είναι της ηλικίας σου. Δεν σκεφτόμουν», πήγε να καλύψει τα γυμνά της στήθη με το φόρεμα της. Της έπιασα με το ένα χέρι το καρπό και με το άλλο άγγιξα το στήθος της. Στητό και αρκετά μεγάλο.

Αρκετό καιρό αργότερα μου είχε πει πως είχε πληρώσει μία περιουσία τον γιατρό που της τα είχε 'φουσκώσει' για να κάνει καλή δουλειά. Στο τέλος το αποτέλεσμα την είχε ικανοποιήσει τόσο που του είχε πάρει πίπα στο γραφείο του.

Ξαναγύρισα στην ανάμνησή μου. Το χέρι μου που ήταν στον καρπό της φρόντισε να ρίξει ξανά το φόρεμα στο πάτωμα. Άρχισα να χρησιμοποιώ και τα δύο χέρια μου για να της χαϊδέψω τις ρώγες. Ένα χρώμα σκούρο ροζ αρκετά διαφορετικό από το ανοιχτόχρωμο δέρμα της. Δεν ήξερα τι έπρεπε να κάνω, πώς να συνεχίσω και της έριξε ένα ερωτηματικό βλέμμα.

«Ρόμπερτ, θέλω να γλύψεις τα βυζιά μου. Να δαγκώσεις τις ρώγες μου μέχρι να πονέσουν. Μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό;», για μια στιγμή τα είχα χάσει. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που άκουγα να μου μιλάει κάποιος έτσι και δεν ήμουν συνηθισμένος όμως μου άρεσε. Όμως έκανα όπως μου είπε. Την έσπρωξα για να κάτσει στο κρεβάτι και άρχισα να της τα γλύφω με μανία. Δάγκωσα ελαφρά τη μία ρώγα της. Την άκουσα να βογκάει και η ανταπόκρισή της μου άρεσε τόσο που δάγκωσα τη ρώγα της πιο δυνατά σε σημείο που το δέρμα είχε κοκκινίσει.

Σίγουρα την είχα πονέσει αρκετά εκείνη τη στιγμή αλλά δε με ένοιαζε. Πόναγα και εγώ και ήθελα να νιώσει και κάποιος άλλος τα δικά μου συναισθήματα. Με τα δάχτυλά μου τσίμπησα και την άλλη της ρώγα. Βόγκηξε πάλι. Ένιωσα τα χέρια της στα μαλλιά μου, με έσπρωχνε προς τα πάνω. Σήκωσα το κεφάλι και με φίλησε άγρια. Ένιωσα τα δόντια της να με δαγκώνουν και δε με πείραζε γιατί την δάγκωνα και εγώ.

Τα χέρια της κατέβηκαν στο πουκάμισο που με είχαν υποχρεώσει να βάλω για το γάμο. Το τράβηξε από το παντελόνι και το άνοιξε απότομα σκίζοντας το ύφασμα και κάνοντας πολλά κουμπιά να πεταχτούν στον αέρα. Χωρίς να σταματάει να με φιλάει έπιασε τη ζώνη και την άνοιξε, κάνοντας το ίδιο και για το φερμουάρ του παντελονιού μου.

Το χέρι της χώθηκε στο μποξεράκι μου και με έσφιξε. Βόγκηξα και εγώ. Το χέρι ήταν ζεστό και άρχισε να ανεβοκατεβαίνει κάνοντας με να μεγαλώσω περισσότερο. Σαν έφηβος μου είχε τύχει να σηκωθεί κάποιες φορές αλλά ποτέ δεν είχα ένα ερέθισμα σαν το δικό της χέρι. Καθόμουν στο κρεβάτι και έσφιγγα τα σεντόνια με τις γροθιές μου με εκείνη από δίπλα να με βασανίζει.

Μπορούσα να διαβάσω αποφασιστικότητα στα μάτια της. Δάγκωσε λίγο τα χείλη της και γλίστρησε από το κρεβάτι και στάθηκε στα γόνατα μπροστά μου. Έγλειψε τα χείλη της και με μία κίνηση με πήρε όλο στο στόμα. Άφησα να μου ξεφύγει μία βρισιά. Το στόμα της ήταν ζεστό και υγρό. Άρχισε να ανεβοκατεβάζει το κεφάλι της και να παίζει με τα μπαλάκια με τα χέρια της. Σε λίγα λεπτά είχα τελειώσει στο στόμα της. Όμως δε σταμάτησε να με γλύφει παρά μόνο αφού ήμουν για άλλη μια φορά σκληρός.

Σταμάτησε και ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι. Κατέβασε το εσώρουχό της και άνοιξε τα πόδια της κάνοντας μου νόημα να την ακολουθήσω. Πέταξα τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα και μπήκα γρήγορα μέσα της. Το μουνάκι της ήταν υγρό και καυτό. Ακόμα πιο ζεστό από το στόμα της. Από ένστικτο άρχισα να μπαινοβγαίνω γρήγορα μέσα της δαγκώνοντας ρώγες ή τον ώμο της ότι μου έβγαινε εκείνη τη στιγμή. Δε σκεφτόμουν. Για αυτό ίσως είχα κρατήσει τόση λίγη ώρα.

Κάτι που ευτυχώς δε συμβαίνει σήμερα σκέφτηκα. Προχώρησα στο σαλόνι.

«Τάνια, Έντουαρντ, ελπίζω να μην έχετε ξεκινήσει χωρίς εμένα», φώναξα. Ελπίζω να μην τους έπιανα σε καμιά ιεραποστολική. Ήταν πολύ βαρετή και σπαστική κατά τη γνώμη μου σαν στάση για σεξ. Και δεν ήταν. Για την ακρίβεια δεν έκαναν σεξ.

Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν καθισμένος στην πολυθρόνα και κοίταζε στο υπερπέραν με μία γυμνή Τάνια στο πάτωμα να παίζει με τα βυζιά της και το μουνί της και να προσπαθεί να του τραβήξει την προσοχή. Τι στο διάολο συμβαίνει;

«Ω, έλα Έντουαρντ. Δε βλέπεις πόσο υγρό είναι το μουνάκι μου αυτή τη στιγμή;», πλησίασα για να δω. Εγώ τουλάχιστον ενδιαφερόμουν. Ο Έντουαρντ με είδε και μου έκανε νόημα να πλησιάσω.

Μμμ, αυτό είναι θέαμα. Η Τάνια ξαπλωμένη στο χαλί με τα μαλλιά της απλωμένα και τα πόδια της ορθάνοιχτα αφήνοντάς με να έχω την θέα!

Που είναι το ποπκορν όταν το χρειάζεσαι;

Με το ένα χέρι έπαιζε με τα βυζιά της. Τα έσφιγγε ή τσίμπαγε τις ρώγες και με το άλλο έπαιζε με την κλειτορίδα της. Μπορούσα σχεδόν να την μυρίσω. Τόσο υγρή πρέπει να ήταν. Γιατί ο Έντουαρντ δεν την πηδούσε; Η Τάνια μου έκλεισε το μάτι και μου έκανε νόημα να κάτσω δίπλα της. Έβγαλα τα παπούτσια και την μπλούζα μου και έκατσα σταυροπόδι κοιτάζοντας το πριβέ σόου που είχε για μας.

Πήρε το χέρι μου και έφερε δύο από τα δάχτυλά μου στο στόμα της και άρχισε να τα γλύφει και να δαγκώνει ελαφρά την άκρη τους, με τον ίδιο ακριβώς τρόπο που μου έπαιρνε συνήθως πίπα.

«Μμμ», μουρμούρισα. Ωραίο θέαμα, αλλά ήθελα περισσότερη δράση. Πριν προλάβω να της το πω, έβγαλε τα δάχτυλα από το στόμα της και τα έχωσε στο μουνί της. Ήταν πολύ υγρή ήδη, υπερβολικά θα έλεγα.

«Έντουαρντ, γιατί βασανίζεις το κορίτσι και δε το πηδάς επιτέλους;», με κοίταξε και για μια στιγμή φάνηκε δισταχτικός. Σαν να μην ήξερε πώς να εξηγηθεί. Στράφηκε στη Τάνια.

«Τάνια, δε νομίζω πως θα ξανακάνουμε σεξ»,

«Τι!! Τι έγινε λέει; Πας καλά Έντι; Κάπνισες τίποτα στου Έμμετ; Έχεις το καλύτερο μουνί του Φορκς μη πω και του Σιάτλ και το φτύνεις; Γιατί;»

«Θα καταλάβεις μεθαύριο», απάντησε. Τον κοίταξα βλοσυρά. Δεν ήταν πως δεν είχαμε κάνει σεξ και με άλλες. Για την ακρίβεια είχαμε κάνει με πολλές άλλες γυναίκες και κοπέλες όλων των ηλικιών αλλά η Τάνια ήταν η πρώτη και για τους δυο μας. Και όσο να ναι μπορεί να έβριζα και ίσως να την πρόσβαλα μερικές φορές αλλά πάντα την είχα σε εκτίμηση για αυτό που είχε κάνει για μας και τη μάνα μας. Κατ' εμέ το σεξ μαζί της ήταν σαν μία ένδειξη σεβασμού και αναγνώρισης για ότι μας είχε προσφέρει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Γιατί τώρα; Εκτός και αν…

Η Μπέλα; Την είδε και την είχε σταμπάρει; Και άλλες φορές το είχαμε κάνει με κάποια κοπέλα αλλά αυτό δεν μας είχε εμποδίσει να κάνουμε σεξ με άλλες συγχρόνως. Βέβαια ο Έντουαρντ σκεφτόταν διαφορετικά για κάποια ζητήματα και δεν μπορούσα να τον καταλάβω. Η Τάνια σηκώθηκε και προχώρησε με τα γόνατα μπροστά του.

«Δε με πειράζει αν δεν ξανακάνουμε σεξ Έντουαρντ. Όμως για χάρη των παλιών καιρών τι θα έλεγες τουλάχιστον για μία πίπα όσο ο αδελφός σου θα με γαμάει από πίσω;», και ήταν σε δίλημμα ο μαλάκας. Καλά τι είχε πάθει; Είχε ξεχάσει τις ωραίες εποχές με τις παρτούζες και ότι άλλο κάναμε; Καλά άμα έλεγε όχι θα του έριχνα καμιά μπουνιά.

Τον είδα να γνέφει με αυτό που είχε προτείνει η Τάνια.

«Ευτυχώς, λίγη λογική», αναφώνησα. Έσπρωξα την Τάνια λίγο πιο μπροστά του καθώς έβγαζα το τζιν και έπαιρνα θέση από πίσω της. Τελικά ήταν πολύ βολικό να μη φοράς εσώρουχα. Δε λέω καλά τα μποξεράκια αλλά χωρίς αυτά κάνεις πιο γρήγορα τη δουλειά σου.

Είδα την Τάνια να ανοίγει με γρήγορες κινήσεις το τζίν του και να το τραβάει κάτω μαζί με το μποξεράκι. Hello, χάνουμε χρόνο έτσι. Τη στιγμή που τον πήρε στο στόμα της μπήκα με μία κίνηση μέσα της. Ήταν τόσο υγρή που σχεδόν δεν βρήκα αντίσταση. Άρχισα να μπαίνω μέσα στο υγρό μουνί της με γρήγορο ρυθμό. Τον ίδιο γρήγορο ρυθμό που χρησιμοποιούσε εκείνη στον πούτσο του Έντουαρντ με το στόμα της.

«Αυτό είναι Τάνια, γάμησε τον αδελφό μου με το στόμα σου όπως γαμάω εγώ εσένα τώρα», της άρεσε να της μιλάω βρώμικα και την ένιωσα να κινείται πιο γρήγορα με αυτά που είπα. Φρόντισα να συγχρονιστώ μαζί της και συνέχισα.

«Ξέρεις τι σκέφτομαι Τάνια όταν σε βλέπω με το στόμα σου στο πούτσο του Έντουαρντ; Σκέφτομαι πως είναι σαν να βλέπω ταινία με εμάς τους δύο πρωταγωνιστές. Αλλά όταν είμαστε και οι τρεις μας…», μπήκα με δύναμη μέσα της και την άκουσα να βογκάει χωρίς όμως να αφήσει από το στόμα της τον αδελφό μου «ότι μόνο εσύ θα μπορούσες να μας κουμαντάρεις τόσο καλά συγχρόνως και να το απολαμβάνεις τόσο πολύ!», η Τάνια βόγκηξε πάλι και αυτό με τον πούτσο του αδελφούλη μου στο στόμα της έκανε τον Έντουαρντ να βογκήξει μαζί της.

Πλέον οι κινήσεις μας ήταν γρήγορες. Ο Έντουαρντ πίεζε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της Τάνιας για να τον πάρει πιο βαθιά μέσα στο στόμα της και εκείνη το έκανε κατευθείαν. Να ένα άτομο που ξέρει να παίρνει πίπες. Ιδρώτας είχε αρχίσει να τρέχει πλέον και από τους τρεις μας και θα έπαιρνα όρκο πως τα τζάμια είχαν μαζέψει υδρατμούς. Λίγο ακόμα και θα…

«Χύνω Τάνια», βόγκηξα και με τρεις ακόμα κινήσεις είχα τελειώσει. Καθώς την άφηνα και πήγα να ακουμπήσω στο πάτωμα βαριανασαίνοντας είδα πως ο αδελφός μου τελείωνε ψιθυρίζοντας ένα όνομα με κλειστά μάτια.

«Μπέλα…»

Έμεινα μαλάκας!


	6. Chapter 6

Ρομπ POV

Τελικά έπρεπε να ελέγξω αν ο Έντουαρντ είχε πάθει κάποια μετάλλαξη…

Γύρισε από το σχολείο χτες με ένα βλέμμα σχεδόν ονειροπόλο και κλείστηκε κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιό του. Αν δεν κατάφερνα να διακρίνω τα βογκητά του από τη μουσική που είχε βάλει στο τέρμα θα είχα αρχίσει να ανησυχώ. Όταν τελείωσε το ντους του και θα μπορούσα να τον ρωτήσω άνετα για το τι σκατά έγινε μου είπε απλώς πως έπρεπε να πάω εγώ την επόμενη μέρα στην ακαδημία.

Όταν τον ρώτησα γιατί μου απάντησε πως το ελαφάκι μας του ξυπνούσε τις πιο άγριες διαθέσεις.

Και τώρα εγώ καθόμουν στην τραπεζαρία της ακαδημίας και έπρεπε να χαμογελάω ευγενικά σε κάθε μαλάκα. Και γιατί; Επειδή ο αδελφός μου δεν μπορούσε να ελέγχει τις σκέψεις του.

Αναστέναξα. Ο Τζάσπερ με κοίταξε με περιέργεια. Ήξερε πως αντικαθιστούσα τον αδελφό μου σήμερα αλλά δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί είχα τόσο κακή διάθεση.

«Ω, Έντουαρντ, μην ανησυχείς. Σε λίγο θα έρθει και η Μπέλα. Είμαι σίγουρη πως έλειψες και σε εκείνη. Χτες δεν αφήνατε ο ένας τον άλλον ούτε στιγμή», τσίριξε η Άλις. Καλά ο αδελφός μου τι πρόλαβε να κάνει με την Μπέλα; Πόσο προχώρησε;

«Φίλε, ήρθε», ο Τζαζ μου είπε σε τόνο προειδοποιητικό. Μα καλά γιατί προειδοποιητικό; Γύρισα και έμεινα.

Η Μπέλα έμπαινε στην τραπεζαρία εκείνη τη στιγμή. Και για πρώτη φορά στα ιστορικά η ανάσα μου κόπηκε και ο πούτσος μου σηκώθηκε σε δευτερόλεπτα.

Φόραγε την σχολή που όλοι μας, σαν μαθητές στην ακαδημία, ήμασταν υποχρεωμένοι να φοράμε. Το θέμα είναι πως φαίνεται η Άλις την πήρε στα χεράκια της και την μεταμόρφωσε σε ζωντανό πειρασμό.

Το λευκό πουκάμισο ήταν κολλητό πάνω της και με τα πρώτα κουμπιά ανοιχτά μπορούσα να δω την αρχή της καμπύλης του στήθους της. Το μπλε σακάκι της τόνιζε το κατάλευκο δέρμα.

Όποιος είχε πει πως στους άντρες τους αρέσουν τα σολάριουμ και τα αηδιαστικά ψεύτικα μαυρίσματα έλεγε ψέματα. Το λευκό δέρμα άναβε τους περισσότερους από μας. Φαινόταν το κοκκίνισμα ή το μελάνιασμα και ειδικά οι πιπιλιές ακόμα καλύτερα.

Όμως το καλύτερο ήταν η φούστα. Δεν ήταν στο ηλίθιο συντηρητικό ύψος του γονάτου όπως επέλεγαν κάποιες από τις μαθήτριες.

Όχι!

Το στρίφωμα της φούστας τελείωνε σχεδόν 10 εκατοστά πάνω από το γόνατο. Και με τον γρήγορο βηματισμό της οι πιέτες άνοιγαν και γαμώτο ένιωθα το παντελόνι να στενεύει. Τα άτιμα τα πόδια της με τις γόβες που είχε βάλει ήταν σκέτος πειρασμός. Σίγουρα μία φαντασίωση με τα πόδια της τυλιγμένα γύρω από την μέση του θα σκεφτόταν ο αδελφός μου χτες όταν την έπαιζε.

«Καλά Έντουαρντ κάνεις σαν να την βλέπεις πρώτη φορά. Κλείσε το στόμα σου», δεν μπήκα στον κόπο να ενημερώσω την Άλις πως μιλούσε με μένα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Έκλεισα το στόμα μου και πρόβαρα στην Μπέλα το καλύτερό μου χαμόγελο.

Μου χαμογέλασε και εκείνη και έκατσε δίπλα μου.

«Καλημέρα», και με φίλησε στο μάγουλο. Είχα ξεχάσει πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που το είχε κάνει κάποιος αυτό σε μένα.

«Καλημέρα», μουρμούρισα. Πως είσαι σήμερα;»

«Πολύ καλά, κύριε σας ευχαριστώ. Κοιμήθηκα πολύ ευχάριστα. Εσείς πως κοιμηθήκατε;»

Ωχ! Είχα ξεχάσει πως ο αδελφός μου χρησιμοποιούσε τον πληθυντικό σαν δείγμα ευγένειας πολλές φορές.

Η Μπέλα με κοίταξε με περιέργεια.

«Ελπίζω να μην σε πειράζει που χρησιμοποιώ τον πληθυντικό για πλάκα;»

«Και βέβαια όχι, δεσποινίς μου», απάντησα με τον πιο ευγενικό τόνο που μπορούσα να χρησιμοποιήσω.

«Ωραία. Χαίρομαι που δεν σε πειράζει. Ο καθένας έχει την δικό του τρόπο έκφρασης και κύριε Κάλεν λυπάμαι εκ των προτέρων αλλά ο πληθυντικός είναι πλέον ξεπερασμένος. Τζαζ, μου περνάς το χυμό;», κοίταξα την συναλλαγή. Φαινόταν τόσο απελευθερωμένη και ανάλαφρη. Μήπως είχαμε βγάλει γρήγορα συμπεράσματα για την κοπέλα. Σεμνότυφη και μυξοπαρθένα είχα σκεφτεί πως θα ήταν.

«Έλα Έντουαρντ θέλω να σε ξεσκίσω…», πνίγηκα με το νερό που έπινα εκείνη την στιγμή. «… στη λογοτεχνία. Έντουαρντ; Είσαι καλά;»

«Ναι», έβηξα και σηκώθηκα γρήγορα. Το βλέμμα της Μπέλας έπεσε στο παντελόνι μου. Γαμώτο! Ο Ρόμπι τζούνιορ ήταν στημένος προσοχή και την χαιρέταγε καμαρωτά. Τα μάγουλα της κοκκίνισαν.

«Θα πω στον κύριο Τέμπερ πως είσαι λίγο αδιάθετος και θα μπεις στο μάθημα λίγο αργότερα», μουρμούρισε και βγήκε από την τραπεζαρία.

Μισή ώρα αργότερα μπήκα στην αίθουσα. Ήμουν ελαφρώς λαχανιασμένος και ιδρωμένος. Έπρεπε να φροντίσω το μικρό μου ή μάλλον πιο σωστά το 'μεγάλο' μου πρόβλημα πριν μπω στην τάξη.

«Με συγχωρείτε κύριε Τέμπερ για την αργοπορία αλλά…»

«Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα κύριε Κάλεν περάστε για να συνεχίσουμε. Κάνουμε σχολιασμό της Νανάς του Εμίλ Ζολά. Αν δεν κάνω το λάθος γνωρίζετε το έργο», έκατσα δίπλα στην Μπέλα.

«Και βέβαια. Μίας ιερόδουλου που στο τέλος πληρώνει όλα τα αμαρτήματά της»

«Διαφωνώ με τον κύριο Κάλεν, κύριε Τέμπερ. Η Νανά αποτελεί κλασικό δείγμα της αδιαφορίας της κοινωνίας και των προτύπων που είχε επιβάλει η Γαλλία εκείνης της εποχής», στράφηκα και την κοίταξα σοκαρισμένος. Τολμούσε να εκφράσει την γνώμη της και να μη ακολουθήσει τα κλασικά δόγματα.

Ο Τέμπερ γύρισε την καρέκλα του και έκατσε ακουμπώντας τα χέρια στην πλάτη της καρέκλας.

«Τι εννοείται δεσποινίς Σουάν; Πως η γαλλική κοινωνία την υποχρέωσε να ακολουθήσει αυτό το επάγγελμα;»

«Υπό μία έννοια ναι. Το περιβάλλον στο οποίο μεγαλώνει κάποιος παίζει πολύ σημαντικό ρόλο. Ναι, έκανε πολλές άσχημες επιλογές όμως δεν πρέπει να κατακρίνουμε ένα άτομο που είχε δείξει τέτοια τρυφερότητα…»

«Τρυφερότητα; Νομίζω πως υπερβάλετε δεσποινίς Σουάν»

«Όχι! Ήταν μία μητέρα που λάτρευε το παιδί της. Μπορεί να ήταν πόρνη, να έκλεψε, να απάτησε, να ξόδευε σαν τρελή αλλά πάντοτε πρώτη προτεραιότητα ήταν ο γιος της»

«Όμως είχε αυτό τον γιο μακριά της», ξεφούρνισα.

«Και να τον μεγαλώσει στο Παρίσι, Έντουαρντ; Εκείνη την εποχή θεωρούταν καλύτερο για τα άτομα με ευάλωτη υγεία να μένουν στην εξοχή. Ακόμα και όταν ήταν στα όρια της φτώχιας φρόντιζε πάντοτε να στείλει τα απαραίτητα χρήματα για το μεγάλωμα και την φροντίδα του. Τον έστειλε σε ένα περιβάλλον ασφαλές όπου μπορούσε να μεγαλώσει με στοργή», αντέτεινε εκείνη. Η συζήτηση είχε πάρει έναν προσωπικό τόνο πλέον. Πήρα μία ανάσα για να συγκεντρωθώ. Δεν έπρεπε να υποψιαστούν οι άλλοι την υποκρισία μου.

«Γιατί δεν τον μεγάλωσε εκείνη με στοργή; Γιατί δεν μάζεψε χρήματα για να τον ακολουθήσει και εκείνη στην επαρχία;»

«Γιατί όσο και να τον αγαπούσε ήξερε πως ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να αλλάξει. Η Νανά ήταν άτομο αυτοκαταστροφικό και δεν μπορούσε να αλλάξει τον χαρακτήρα της»

«Τα άτομα αλλάζουν αν θέλουν», δήλωσα.

«Όχι. Τα άτομα δεν αλλάζουν. Μπορεί να βελτιωθούν ή να χειροτερέψουν με τον καιρό αλλά στο βάθος παραμένουν τα ίδια. Αυτό που βλέπουν οι άλλοι είναι η μάσκα που έχουν φορέσει»

Το κουδούνι χτύπησε αλλά δεν του έδωσα σημασία. Έμεινα καρφωμένος στη θέση μου κοιτώντας την άφωνος. Ο Τέμπερ μας κοίταξε λίγο νευρικά.

«Λοιπόν για πρώτη μέρα χαίρομαι που πιάσαμε με τέτοιο δυναμισμό το έργο. Λοιπόν παιδιά θέλω στο επόμενο μάθημα να φέρετε μία σύντομη παρουσίαση του έργου και μία κριτική του. Είσαστε ελεύθεροι!

Οι περισσότεροι μαθητές σηκώθηκαν και έφυγαν γρήγορα από την αίθουσα. Έγλειψα νευρικά τα χείλη μου. Χρειαζόμουν ένα τσιγάρο αλλά δεν μπορούσα όσο είχα μάθημα. Έπρεπε να περιμένω μέχρι την ώρα του φαγητού.

Σηκώθηκα και βγήκα από την αίθουσα βιαστικά. Μάλλον ήταν καλύτερα να άφηνα την Μπέλα ήσυχη και να επέστρεφα μετά ζητώντας και καλά συγνώμη. Άρεσε στις γκόμενες οι άνδρες να ζητάνε συγνώμες και να φέρνουν δωράκια.

«Έντουαρντ! Περίμενε!», στράφηκα και την κοίταξα που με είχε ακολουθήσει. «Συγνώμη αν σε έκανα να θυμώσεις»

«Να θυμώσω;», την ρώτησα απορημένος.

«Ναι. Ξέρω η γνώμη μου πως είναι αρκετά διαφορετική από αυτές που εκφράζουν οι περισσότεροι αλλά την πιστεύω και την στηρίζω»

«Όμως δεν αρέσει σε αρκετούς»

«Μπορεί αλλά δε θα γίνω κάτι διαφορετικό επειδή αυτό περιμένουν οι άλλοι από μένα. Έχω τις δικές μου αρχές και πιστεύω»

«Και σε τι πιστεύεις;», ήθελα πράγματι να την καταλάβω.

Με πλησίασε αργά. Τα χέρια της ακούμπησαν στο στέρνο μου και σηκώθηκε στα δάχτυλά της. Τα μάτια μας συναντήθηκαν. Περίμενα πως θα με φίλαγε αλλά δεν το έκανε.

«Πιστεύω σε μας. Ξέρω πως ακούγεται βιαστικό και υπερβολικό αλλά νιώθω πως κάτι μας συνδέει. Το ένιωσα στην αίθουσα μουσικής. Θέλω να σε γνωρίσω πραγματικά! Τι σου αρέσει. Ποιος είναι πίσω από την μάσκα», έκανα ένα βήμα πίσω. Δεν μπορεί… Αποκλείεται να είχε καταλάβει.

«Μάσκα; Δε σε καταλαβαίνω, τι εννοείς;», είχα αρχίσει να φρικάρω. Εκείνη αναστέναξε.

«Είμαι πολύ καλή στο να ψυχολογώ κόσμο και ξέρω πως υπάρχει κάτι άλλο πέρα από αυτό που δείχνεις εδώ. Άσε με να σε γνωρίσω», ένιωσα τα χείλη της στο σαγόνι μου. Ήταν απαλά και σαρκώδη. «Δε θα το μετανιώσεις…»

Και τότε παραβίασα ένας από τους βασικούς κανόνες που είχα δημιουργήσει μαζί με τον αδελφό μου.

Αδιαφόρησα για το τι θα έλεγε ο κόσμος.

Άρπαξα την Μπέλα και την κόλλησα στο τοίχο του διαδρόμου. Οποιαδήποτε στιγμή μπορεί να πέρναγε κάποιος και να έβλεπε τον σεμνό και 'τέλειο' γιο του διευθυντή του σχολείο σε ένα καυτό τετ α τετ με μία συμμαθήτριά του. Δε με ένοιαζε όμως.

Την άρπαξα από το λαιμό και τα χείλη μου κόλλησαν πάνω στα δικά της. Την φίλησα σαν Ρομπερτ. Άγρια, παθιασμένα. Τα χείλη μου δάγκωσαν τα δικά της και ένιωσα την μεταλλική γεύση του αίματος στο στόμα μου. Αυτό όμως που με άφησε άφωνο ήταν ο ενθουσιασμός με τον οποίο εκείνη ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί μου.

Φαίνεται πως το ελαφάκι μας έκρυβε το πάθος μίας αγριόγατας. Και αυτό δεν με χάλαγε καθόλου…


End file.
